According to conventional puncture technique, the anesthesia puncture process is started with the epidural needle punctures into the epidural space, then the spinal needle is delivered into the epidural space through the inner cavity of the epidural needle and further pierced the spine dura mater and the arachnoid mater arriving at the subarachnoid space. After medicine is injected, the spinal needle is withdrawn. The epidural needle is withdrawn after the epidural catheter is placed through the epidural needle to complete the anesthesia puncture process.